Disney Sofia the First (2013)
Disney Sofia the First is an animated television series featuring the Disney Princesses, which premiered on January 11, 2013 on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ariel Winter as Sofia 'Secondary Cast' *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Diamond White as Ruby *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Harley Graham as Princess Clio *Isabella Acres as Jade *Jess Harnell as Cedric *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James (eps75-76, 78-82, 88-89, 95, 99-100, 103) *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tyler Merna as Prince James (eps35-36, 40-53, 59, 63, 68-69) *Wayne Brady as Clover *Zach Callison as Prince James 'Minor Cast' *Aalok Mehta as Raja Viyaj (ep70) *Abigail Mavity as Lani, Tempest (ep56) *Aiden Schwartz as Prince Desmond (ep100) *Alan Ruck as Herb *Alyson Hannigan as Winter (ep41) *Alyssa Rhoney as Nerissa (ep102) *Andre Sogliuzzo as Chef Pietro (ep66) *Andrew Rannells as Morris (ep73), Skye *Anna Camp as Princess Ivy (ep89) *Anna Vocino as Miss Nettle (ep89) *Angelique Perrin as Mamanu *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana (ep41) *Antoinette Spolar-Levine as Aunt Bess (ep36) *April Winchell as The Duchess (ep85), Windy (ep84) *Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird *Ashley Jensen as Arielf (ep103) *Bailey Gambertoglio as Indigo *Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Queen Cecily *Billy Boyd as Malachite (ep82) *Billy West as Grimtrix *Blair Underwood as Sir Jaxon (ep71) *Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly *Brennley Brown as Lily *Brian Cummings as Bash (ep97), Brick (ep97) *Brian Lee as Prince Jin *Bridger Zadina as Kurt (ep43) *Brittany Ross as Hidey *Cade Sutton as Prince Zandar (ep46) *Candi Milo as Dorsal (ep81) *Carlos Alazraqui as Barker (ep7), Gnarlie the Troll, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan *Carmen Carter as Aqualina (ep81) *Carter Hastings as Chad (ep54) *Cary Elwes as Basil (ep71), Prince Roderick (ep56) *Catherine Cavadini as Coral (ep81) *Catherine O'Hara as Morgana (ep65) *Chris Edgerly as Babble (ep97), Elfred (ep61) *Chris Grace as Scare-Acuda (ep102) *Chris Parnell as Professor Zachaias Fleeber (ep68) *Chris Redd as Singe (ep85) *Christian Borle as Slickwell (ep40) *Clancy Brown as Constable Myles *Colin Ford as Axel (ep26) *Colin Salmon as Orion *Connor Wise as Derek (ep63), Flip (ep51), Kazeem (ep57) *Corey Burton as Wombeast (ep20) *Court Young as Bakery Customer (ep21) *Craig Gerber as Servant (ep57), Village Husband (ep21) *Daniel DiVenere as Vaughan (ep100) *David Koechner as Muck (ep55) *David Sobolov as Garish *Dawnn Lewis as Helen Hanshaw (ep48) *Dean Norris as Mazzimo *Dee Bradley Baker as Parrots (ep76), Polly the Parrot (ep91) *Dee Dee Rescher as Sphinx (ep101) *Diamond White as Kid 2 (ep57) *Dino Andrade as Flinch (ep58) *Dominic Monaghan as Fig (ep82) *Elsie Fisher as Woodsman's Daughter (ep22) *Fiona Bishop as Kate (ep11), Meg, Peg, Princess Zooey *Florence Henderson as Grand Mum *Forrest Wheeler as Prince Jin (ep92) *Fred Tatasciore as Harumph, Stable Master (ep56) *Fritz Sperberg as Ali Bobo (ep83), Argus (ep69), Captain Quivers (ep91), Grump (ep94), King of Brazendell (ep71), King Philip (ep73), Mika (ep68), Wizard Hat (ep77) *G. Hannelius as Joy (ep33) *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin (ep10), Village Mom (ep21) *Gabe Eggerling as Fluke (ep51) *Gabriella Graves as Flurry (ep98), Young Cordelia (ep87) *Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen (ep32) *Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo *Greg Cipes as Marty (ep75) *Greg Ellis as Spruce (ep55) *Grey Griffin as Ellegra (ep56), Opal (ep52) *Griffin Kunitz as Twin Boy 1 (ep57), Twin Boy 2 (ep57) *Henry Kaufman as Stormy *Hudson D'Andrea as Elfabetty (ep94) *Hudson Yang as Octavio (ep102) *Hugh Bonneville as Book Narrator *Ilan Galkoff as Wendell *Isla Fisher as Button *Ivy Bishop as Little Girl (ep64) *JJ Totah as Prince Jin *Jack Rainsford as Young Cedric (ep87) *Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid (eps29-100), Village Boy Graham (ep11) *Jadon Sand as Kazeem (ep83) *James Sie as Advisor (ep72), Cuddles (ep13), Emperor Quon *Jamie Denbo as Queen Everly (ep73), Sassofras (ep67) *Jamie Mitchell as Coachman (ep74), Date Seller (ep57), Director Dove (ep42), Dove (ep13), Old Man (ep39), Pilot (ep101), Tree Monster (ep79) *Jane Krakowski as Sizzle (ep85) *Jason Hightower as Duncan *Jeff Bennett as Merlin, Twitch *Jeffrey Tambor as Nigel (ep9) *Jenna Lee Rosen as Shelly (ep51) *Jennifer Hale as Madame Collette, Portia the Swan, Suzette, Violet *Jess Harnell as Sir Gilliam, Woodsman (ep22) *Jesse L. Martin as Kai *Jessica DiCicco as Grotta (ep58) *Jessica St. Clair as Athena (ep56) *Jim Cummings as Goodwyn (ep34), Professor Popov, Rex, Wormwood *Jodi Benson as Queen Emmaline (ep102) *John DiMaggio as Hale (ep84) *John Michael Higgins as Flambeau *John Ross Bowie as Sven the Seahorse *John Steven Rocha as Sergio *Jonathan Adams as Mantacorn (ep51) *Jonny Rees as Piccolo (ep78) *Josh Gad as Olaf (ep64) *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Julie Nathanson as Belle (ep17) *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Kari Wahlgren as Mossy (ep48), Wendell's Mother (ep52) *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora (ep22) *Kate Micucci as Galial *Kath Soucie as Queen Avery (ep38) *Katie Von Till as Snow White (ep25), Wriggley (ep77) *Katie Zieff as Calista *Keith Ferguson as Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep45), Baker (ep97), Baron Von Rocha (ep78), Centaur (ep65), Chester (ep77), Coachman (ep37), Count Barnstorm (ep69), Halt (ep97), Lord Gilbert (ep33), Grime (ep55), King Garrick (ep63), Master Erwin (ep44), Ogre (ep29), Praline, Rider#1 (ep39), Royal Guard (ep22), Sergeant Fizz, Sir Bartleby (ep28), Wishing Well (ep31), Woodsman (ep49) *Kelly Stables as Saffron *Keone Young as Wu-Chang *Kevin Michael Richardson as King Kamea, Omar (ep83), Sir Oliver, Snoozle (ep98) *Kevin Schon as Onyx (ep52) *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid (ep10) *Khary Payton as Barley (ep67), Buzzer (ep97), Elfalfa (ep94), Turon (ep84) *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Kiernan Shipka as Princess Oona *Kimberly D. Brooks as Ms. Candoo (ep88) *Kimiko Glenn as Cinder (ep85) *Laraine Newman as Marla *Lea Salonga as Mulan (Singing Voice; ep35) *Liam O'Brien as Boswell (ep13) *Liliana Mumy as Amy (ep43), Bridget (ep98), Jane (ep49) *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine (ep12) *Lyons Luke Mathias as Baby Giant (ep30), Baby Griffin (ep14), Baby Raccoon (ep49), Jasper (ep52), Kid 1 (ep57), Kid Flying Elephant (ep76), Little Brother (ep64), Village Boy (ep53) *Madeleine Curry as Etheria (ep98), Mandy (ep75) *Madison Pettis as Princess Cassandra (ep101) *Maria Canals-Barrera as Mare of the Mist (ep86) *Marieve Herington as Blaze (ep97), Humbelle *Matt Hoverman as Giggling Goblin (ep90) *Maxim Knight as Boy (ep21), Desmond (ep16) *Megan Hilty as Princess Charlotte (ep73), Prisma *Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle (eps16-64) *Meghan Strange as Robin *Melissa Rauch as Tizzy *Meredith Quill as Zinessa (ep73) *Merit Leighton as Lucinda *Michael Leon Wooley as King Oberlyn *Michaela Zee as Girl (ep21), Princess Jun *Mick Wingert as Bryce Twigley (ep44), Crispy (ep66), Dax, Freedo (ep38), King Henrick, Nitelite, Skinny Imp (ep65), Wrong Way (ep91) *Miles Gerber as Boy (ep57), Twin Boys (ep49) *Mindy Sterling as Gemina (ep69) *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (ep35), Vega *Mitchell Whitfield as Boo (ep36), Greylock *Monica Richardson as Queen Halia, Willawing (ep71) *Nathaniel Semsen as Prince Zandar (ep57), Xavier (ep75) *Nick Offerman as Whiskers (ep41) *Nika Futterman as Madame Ubetcha, Sorceress (ep80), Village Wife (ep21) *Nolan Gould as Elliot (ep43) *Oliver Platt as Everburn (ep81) *Olivia Grace as Princess Maya, Village Girl Carrie (ep11) *Pamela Adlon as Rosey (ep25) *Pat Musick as Dolphina (ep81) *Paty Lombard as Locket of Vor *Phylicia Rashad as Glacia (ep41) *Rachael MacFarlane as Cordelia, Elfabelle (ep103), Mother Fairy (ep98) *Rachel Pace as Leilani (ep37) *Robert Morse as Gnuckles (ep58), Marshak (ep34) *Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre, Fisherman (ep27), Gruff (ep89), Sir Finnegan *Roger Craig Smith as Luciano (ep17) *Rose Abdoo as Electra (ep26) *Russi Taylor as Fauna, Winnifred *Ruth Connell as Merida (ep56) *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Sage Ryan as Vance (ep26), Vaughan (ep26), Young Nigel (ep9) *Sam Riegel as Coachman (ep67), Royal Builder (ep33), Smokelee (ep81), Squirrel (ep15), Yellowbelly (ep91) *Sarah Baker as Woman in the Portrait (ep77) *Sarah Mitchell as Hat Vendor (ep83), Maple (ep75), Princess Cora (ep102), Princess Leena (ep10) *Sean Astin as Benngee *Sean Schemmel as King Habib, Nasir (ep101), Slim (ep51) *Shari Belafonte as Queen Tessa (ep59) *Shavanie Jayna as Lakshmi *Stephen Guarino as King Marcus (ep66) *Stephen Stanton as Jade Jaguar (ep35) *Steve Valentine as Professor Pecullian *Tamara Krinsky as Ballerina (ep55) *Tania Gunadi as Miss Elodie *Thom Adcox as Milo (ep62) *Todd Haberkorn as Elfonso (ep61) *Tom Bromhead as Sir Maxwell (ep28) *Tracey Ullman as Marla (ep27) *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Trevor Devall as Gunk (ep55), Sir Henley (ep63) *Tristian Chase as Kai (ep68) *Vargus Mason as Brody *Viola Davis as Helen Hanshaw (ep15) *Vivica A. Fox as Carol (ep49) *Wilber Zaldivar as Tayo (ep68) *Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's Son (ep22), Young Baileywick (ep9) *Yvette Nicole Brown as Sugar Plum Fairy (ep98) *Zach Reino as Roma (ep89) *Zoe Israel Robb as Teeny 'Additional Voices' *Abigail Mavity *Alan Ruck *Andre Sogliuzzo - Magic Animal Catcher (ep66) *Ashley Eckstein - Maid (ep53) *Bailey Gambertoglio *Barbara Dirickson *Billy West - Pumpkin (ep77) *Brennley Brown *Carlos Alazraqui *Chris Edgerly *Clancy Brown *Coco Grayson *Colin Ford *Craig Gerber as Enchancian Coachman (ep54), Additional Voices *Darcy Rose Byrnes *Dee Bradley Baker - Spider Monkeys (ep76) *Eileen Galindo - Flying Horse (ep52) *Emil-Bastien Bouffard - Stable Boy (ep52) *Fiona Bishop *Fred Tatasciore *Fritz Sperberg as Guard (ep68), Guard#1 (ep73), MacIntosh (ep68), Owl (ep64), Polar Bear (ep64), Additional Voices *G.K. Bowes *Greg Ellis - Coachman (ep55) *Grey Griffin - Raccoon Mother (ep49), Violet (ep52) *Hayden Byerly *James Sie - Emperor's Guard (ep35) *Jamie Mitchell as Coachman (ep54), Man's Voice (ep64), Additional Voices *Jason Hightower *Jeff Bennett *Jeffrey Tambor *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell - Coachman#3 (ep29), Reindeer (ep41), Trolls (ep58), Village Builder (ep53), Village Man (ep53), Waiter (ep33), Additional Voices *Jessica St. Clair *Jim Cummings - Aide (ep33), Coachman (ep33), Guard (ep42), Guard (ep96), Portrait Painter (ep17), Servant (ep53), Wizard (ep80), Additional Voices *Julie Dolan - Baby James (ep24) *Kate Higgins - Woodsman's Wife (ep22) *Katie Von Till *Keith Ferguson - Band Showdown Announcer (ep78), Coachman#1 (ep29), Coachman#2 (ep29), Crankle the Ogre (ep78), Guard B (ep92), Large Imp (ep65), Rider#2 (ep39), Additional Voices *Kevin M. Richardson *Kevin Schon - Coachman (ep52), Flying Horses (ep52) *Khamani Griffin *Laraine Newman *Liam O'Brien *Maeghan Strange *Michael Leon Wooley *Mick Wingert *Mitchell Whitfield *Nika Futterman - Florist (ep57), Queen of Tangu (ep57), Sorceress with Bromsticks (ep80), Additional Voices *Olivia Grace *Robin Atkin Downes *Russi Taylor *Sage Ryan *Sam Riegel - Doctor (ep15), Guard#2 (ep73), Old Farmer (ep49) *Sara Ramirez *Sarah Mitchell - Locket Vendor (ep92), Noblewoman (ep73) *Sean Schemmel *Stephanie Mello *Tania Gunadi - Background Painter Princess (ep50) *Tim Gunn *Todd Haberkorn *Tom Bromhead *Travis Willingham - Giant (ep20), Additional Voices *Trevor Devall *Wayne Brady 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *James Sie - Guard A (ep92) *Jenna Lea Rosen - Princess Clio (Singing Voice; ep59), Princess Hildegard (Singing Voice) *Lea Salonga - Princess Jasmine (Singing Voice; ep12) Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons